


Scott and Leopold

by zeddpool



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by the movie Kate and Leopold, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Logan blacks out mysteriously, he looses all memory of his life after discovering his powers. As he adjusts to this "new" world, he takes a liking to one Scott Summers. </p>
<p>Set in the Days of Future Past "Present Day" Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott and Leopold

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU here. Logan discovered his powers and true parentage in his early thirties, rather than in his childhood, and Scott and Jean aren't together.

"Ah, Logan, glad you could come in!"

"Yeah, yeah. Are you sure this'll work?"

"I'm not certain of anything, that's why this is a test. Now, sit down and I'll begin."

Logan sat down in the armchair across from the Professor unceremoniously, the old wooden frame creaking from his weight.

"Alright. I want you to focus on reaching as far back in your memory as you can, and I'll create a spatial representation of your mind that only you and I can see. It is crucial that you maintain focus the entire time."

Logan closed his eyes and did as the Professor said. He found himself in a short hallway with doors lining the walls on each side of him. The other end of the hallway was draped with a large, red curtain. Suddenly, Xavier's voice echoed through the space.

"Logan, listen carefully. Each of these doors is a section of memory. The locked door leads to the memories you can't access. Find that door."

Logan tried each door, each one opening with little more than a groan, until he had no more doors left to open. Frustrated, Logan slammed his fist against the curtained wall. Upon doing so, he heard a faint rattle and an echo coming from the other side. He groped along the curtain until he found the edge, and wrenched it to the side.

On the other side of the curtain, there was a large, ancient looking door with a few boards nailed across it. On the floor beneath the door, a small pile of more boards lay strewn haphazardly, as though they had fallen off. Chuckling, Logan realised that, in a sense, they had. Xavier's sessions had been working to some small degree.

"I take it you found the door?" The Professor's voice cut through Logan's silent reverie. The metal-clawed mutant grunted noncommittally in response.

"Good. All I can do now is to keep this representation steady. You have to find a way to open the door."

Logan sighed in resignation, pulling loose the few remaining boards. He tugged and twisted uselessly at the doorknob, and sat down against it to try and think of a way to open it. As he rested his hand on the weathered floor, he felt a lump in the carpet. Cutting through the thick fabric, he found an old, tarnished silver key. Picking it up, he felt dents and rust dotting the surface of the large, heavy object.

It was an awkward fit, but the key clicked in the lock and the door began to slide open. Just as Logan was about to push himself inside, the hallway vanished and he opened his eyes.

As he blinked back into the real world, the room seemed to spin around him. Xavier seemed to have a twin when he looked at his friend.

"Must be an after effect." Logan mumbled under his breath.

Apparently, what had broken their session was a student coming in to alert the professor that class was starting in a few minutes.

Logan thanked the professor and left. He continued walking until he had gone out the backdoor and into the woods.

Then everything went dark.


End file.
